Un cumpleaños lleno de emociones
by Ame8910
Summary: Levi es el famoso vocalista de la banda No Name, acostumbran a hacer una gira a final de año, el problema de este es que Eren está actuando diferente y ha dejado de contestarle sus llamadas, la preocupación y los celos se vuelven los peores consejeros.


Este Oneshote participa en el #EventoNavideñoRiren del grupo #ImperioRiren de FB; agradezco a mi beta por su ayuda.

Sin mas disfrútenlo.

* * *

No se puede negar que diciembre es la fecha de la felicidad, pero para mí Eren Jeager, está generando la mayor ansiedad de todas, no es porque no tenga con quien pasar estar fechas, al contrario, tengo a mi amargado pero sensual alfa Levi Ackerman.

Nos conocimos en un concierto, él es el vocalista de mi banda favorita No Name, fue cuestión del destino, vivimos felices, el único inconveniente es que él está acostumbrado a iniciar sus giras por todo Japón a finales de noviembre, lo malo es que regresa a finales de diciembre.

No estoy inconforme, siempre estoy con él, pero ahora tengo casi 3 meses de embarazo, él se fue sin saberlo, la verdad me entere unos pocos días después de que se marchara, iba para mi trabajo, tengo una hermosa cafetería que sirve todo tipo de cafés, con sabores mundiales, ese día desde que me levante sentía un malestar en mi estómago, pensé que había comido algo que me había hecho daño.

Al llegar mi hermana Mikasa ya estaba ahí, cuando me sirvió mi torta favorita sentí náuseas, corrí al baño, la gran sorpresa fue después de unas horas, en el hospital me enteré que había un pequeño cachorro en mi vientre, me sentí extrañamente feliz, llamé a mis padres, ellos entraron en una euforia descomunal.

Quería llamarlo para contarle, pero una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, le haría pequeños regalos que le dieran a entender lo que estaba pasando, así cuando llegara en nuestro cuarto estaría una linda muda de ropa de bebe.

—Eren – escucho a su hermana llamándolo, mientras él hacia el primer dibujo – ese enano es un imbécil con esos temas, no entenderá.

—No le digas así – rio para sus adentros, sabía que su pareja era bastante despistada en ciertas cosas – él ahorita está concentrado en terminar la gira y llegará el día de sus cumpleaños, será el mejor regalo.

—No se enterará – negó con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su vientre – hasta que no se lo digas directamente simplemente dirá que no sabes dibujar.

Y como si su hermana leyera mentes, esa fue la respuesta vía mensaje días después, no se rendiría, sabía que en algún momento el entendería sus dibujos. La semana pasó, al parecer su idea no funcionó, así que un poco cabizbajo fue con su madre a la cita de control.

—No te desanimes hijo – le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su cabeza – sabes que es una persona muy directa.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que por lo menos me llamaría y preguntaría a que se debía que le enviara cartas – respondió con total sinceridad – trataré de llamarlo.

La cita fue maravillosa, escucho el débil latir del corazón de su bebe, ese era el mejor símbolo del amor que se profesaba con el azabache, se sentía completo, un esposo cariñoso con él, siempre atento, no era como otros alfas, él se salía de la norma, procuraba siempre contar con su opinión, además de hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Eren se había dedicado a enviar cartas con dibujos poco entendibles, mi tiempo no me dejaba comunicarme con él, algo me tenía preocupado, pero no podía simplemente dejar la gira para regresar a casa.

—¿Sabes que le pasa a Erensito? – pregunto Hanji, mientras tomaba un jugo – desde que se conocieron es la primera vez que te envía algo a los hoteles, ¿estará enfermo?

—Cállate loca – esa era la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza, pero sabía que el castaño tenía muy buena salud – creo que quiere decirme algo, pero no entiendo.

—¡Podría ser un rompecabezas para tu cumpleaños! – alzo tanto la voz, que las personas en el restaurante voltearon a mirarlos, por instinto la golpeó con fuerza – solo digo enano, él siempre te tiene buenos regalos.

—Es una posibilidad – esperaba que fuera eso, no algo grave – creo que lo enviaré a un curso de dibujo a mano alzada, necesito que estos 3 días se terminen pronto, quiero volver a casa.

—Es curioso enano – el levanto su mirada, juraba que la iba a matar por su apodo – eres el alfa más deseado del mundo, viajas por todo el país, por el mundo las mujeres y los hombres morirían porque posaras un solo dedo en ellos, pero tu solo quieres volver a casa.

—Amo a mi pareja – respondió con sinceridad, sería un desgraciado si mintiera – Eren es perfecto, nuestra relación desde el primer día ha sido maravillosa, puede que él sea terco, pero me entiende y no me critica por mi mal vocabulario.

—Siempre ha sido un caramelo – él solo pudo asentir, pasó a recordar su primer encuentro –

Flash back

Ese concierto era el evento más importante, cumplían 10 años de conformar la banda, después de su presentación tendrían una reunión exclusiva con sus mejores fans, los boletos eran exclusivos, lo más probable es que la madrugada la fila fue abrumadora, un esfuerzo según su percepción ¨fácil¨ de cumplir.

La verdad odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, todos querían tocarlo, no era de su agrado, agradecía que desde un principio siempre usaba guantes; estaba ahí sentado, rodeado de mujeres que se la pasaban sacando sus asquerosos aromas para tratar de atraerlo, un grave error, no estaba interesado en ninguna.

—Mira L – Hanji le señalo a un joven que estaba al otro lado del lugar – ha asistido a todos nuestros conciertos.

—Debes estar jodiéndome – la vio negar, él solo pudo detallarlo más – es muy joven, ¿de dónde saca el dinero?

—Probablemente se venda – un grupo de mujeres empezó a reírse – debe ser un omega fácil.

—No lo soy – esa voz fue la más deliciosa que jamás habían percibido sus oídos – trabajo en mi tienda, ahorro adecuadamente para poder adquirir las entradas y sus productos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? – dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, bueno el estaría dispuesto a morir por escucharlo –

—18 L sama – sí, definitivamente estaba muriendo, esa sonrisa lo llevó al infierno, le hizo un tour personalizado, luego lo regresó – al ser omega me es difícil encontrar trabajo, así que me especialice en mercadeo internacional y ahora importo todo tipo de granos de café.

—Muy interesante – se levantó, lo tomó de sus acarameladas manos, le valía mierda que fuera más alto que él – sigue contándome.

La velada se convirtió en el encuentro que la loca cuatro ojos llamaba destino, cosa que no le molesto, la dulce sonrisa, esa melodiosa voz, todo en ese ser lo enloquecieron, cada palabra que salía de esos labios lo conducían a un deseo desenfrenado de besarlo, dejarlos tan rojos.

—Sabe L sama – él solo pudo asentir, estaba hipnotizado – desde que salieron al mercado, he amado su voz, siento una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me lleva a un mundo tranquilo y feliz.

—Pues tu voz causa lo mismo en mi – siempre fue honesto, no cambiaría en ese momento –

Los encuentros se volvieron diarios, iba siempre a desayunar a la hermosa cafetería, ¨Las Alas de la Libertad¨, moría por verlo, sentir su delicioso aroma, seguir guardando su sonrisa, sobre todo afianzar inicialmente una amistad.

Los meses pasaron, sin dudarlo se le declaró, viendo por primera vez unas hermosas lágrimas de felicidad rodar por sus ojos, recibiendo un sí muy eufórico; desde ese día no se habían separado, solo cuando hacía esa gira a final de año.

Fin flash Back

Terminó su bebida, se fue a su cuarto, trataría de comunicarse con su castaño para salir de sus dudas, además debía decirle que no llegaría para su cumpleaños, por cuestiones de gestión y fallas de los que armaron el horario.

* * *

Esa noche fue espantosa, sus nauseas no desaparecían, todo el tiempo se la paso saludando al inodoro, la soledad no ayudaba nada, moría por estar en los brazos de su alfa, que este le diera la tranquilidad necesaria; su celular estaba vibrando, vio el nombre de su amor en la pantalla, trató de sonar bien.

—Levi cariño – saludo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿has comido bien?

—Mocoso – esa voz lo tranquilizó un poco, sin duda lo necesitaba pronto – lamento no llamarte antes, sabes que esto consume todo mi tiempo.

—No te preocupes amor – tomo aire, bebió un poco de agua – ya falta poco para que regreses.

—Sí, hablando de eso – al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que no tendría un buen final – el imbécil de Erwin cometió un error de principiante y llegaré para el 26.

—¿Que? – estaba nervioso de verdad no podía pasar un día más sin el – pero siempre llegas para celebrar tu cumpleaños, además me lo prometiste y te tengo una sorpresa.

—Mocoso cálmate, no es mi…

—¡SI es tu culpa! – lo grito con desesperación – debiste revisar cómo te aconseje, pero no quisiste, ahora sabes que… me iré de fiesta ese día y no pensaré en ti para nada.

Colgó, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, sabía que había sido exagerado, pero odiaba no celebrarle su cumpleaños, para él era importante, las promesas no se debían romper, él jamás lo había hecho.

Se levantó con dificultad, se recostó en su cama matrimonial, abrazo con fuerza la almohada de su pareja, trató de descansar, debía recuperar fuerzas para ir a trabajar, de resistir la ausencia que su alfa generaba.

Los días se volvieron complicados, sus nauseas no cesaban, se sentía demasiado débil, no creyó que lo que le habían dicho fuera cierto, ahora debía tomar esos medicamentos que le ayudaban a mantener la comida en su interior, ahora entendía el dolor de las madres, las respetaba más.

—Deberías descansar más – le reprocho su madre, con un rostro lleno de preocupación – sabes que Levi no quería romper su promesa.

—Es la fiesta de navidad y siempre hemos realizado una fiesta en este día – trato de excusarse, pero la verdad era que, si estaba mucho tiempo solo, sentía ganas de llorar – van a estar todos, hasta el cara de caballo acepto venir.

—Creo que podrías dejar eso en nuestras manos – le vio la cara llena de preocupación, pero se esforzaría por ese día, quería hacerlos pasar un buen rato –

—Mamá tiene razón – la voz de Mikasa lo preocupo, ella era más exigente con su salud – igual mi linda novia, lo vigilara.

—Levi no tiene nada que ver con esto y no le pidas nada a Hanji san – hizo un puchero tratando de verse de mal humor, pero al ver la expresión de las mujeres supo que fallo – solo quiero que todos pasen un buen rato, cuando ya hagamos el brindis me iré a descansar y dormiré como un oso.

—Promételo – le pidió bastante seria su hermana –

—Lo prometo por mi bebe – esas palabras las dejaron satisfechas –

* * *

Mientras esperaba entrar a sus presentaciones, se movía de un lado a otro, Eren había dejado de contestar sus llamadas, en verdad esa reacción lo tenía preocupado, nunca había peleado con su castaño, se había esforzado en apaciguar la voz de su alfa posesivo al máximo, con tal de ver a Eren feliz.

Su pareja sabía que era celoso, además de posesivo, pero él también se había esmerado en jamás darle la oportunidad de desconfiar de él, pero ahora era diferente, tenía los nervios de punta, lo poco que dormía, veía a Eren alejarse de su lado, lo peor era que se iba con el bastardo de Jean.

—Oye enano – ahí estaba la infeliz que lo sacaba de sus casillas – hable con Mikasa y dice que tu caramelo esta de muy mal humor.

—Mierda, crees que no lo sé - le contesto dándole un golpe en las costillas – llevo 3 días sin poder contactarme con él y la loca de tu novia tampoco responde mis malditos mensajes.

—Me dijo que Eren estaba muy concentrado en la fiesta de navidad – la vio sacar su celular para sonreír, nada bueno venia de eso – y me mando esta foto, Eren se ve muy lindo.

Cuando tomó el dispositivo, creía que sus ojos se iban a salir, allí estaba su novio, con un lindo vestido de mamá Noel, sus largas piernas expuestas con un leve sonrojo, el cabello le había crecido un poco más, con lindos adornos que sujetaban el sombrero rojo, carajo su hermoso cuerpo se veía extremadamente sensual.

—¿Pero qué carajos? – se veía jodidamente sensual, pero que en esa foto se viera al cara de caballo, lo estaba enloqueciendo –

—Dicen que mi linda novia se vestirá también de mamá Noel y que Grisha san será papá Noel – la vio tomar su celular, poner una sonrisa de enamorada – que envidia, me encantaría estar ahí para verlos.

—¡A la mierda todo! – gritó con desesperación, salió al escenario - ¡Arrodíllense cerdos!

Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer, desquitó su rabia y sus celos en esa presentación, no importaba como pero el regresaría antes del 25, así tenga que cancelar un puto concierto.

Al terminar fue directo a la gran figura de su estúpido manager, lo sujetó con fuerza de su camisa, lo dejo extremadamente cerca de su rostro.

—No me importa que mierdas hagas – lo amenazó, su alfa estaba a punto de explotar – pero quiero regresar antes del 25 como siempre, mi omega no puede estar de ese modo demasiado tiempo.

—Pero Levi es imposible – trató de defenderse – compromisos son compromisos y la boletería está completamente vendida.

—¡Guau! – el grito de emoción de Hanji hizo que la voltearan a ver – si mi linda Mikasa se pusiera esa ropa interior no la dejaría salir ni a la puerta, debo confesar que Eren tiene un excelente cuerpo.

—No deberías decir eso Hanji – Mike trato de callarla, por su rostro era una foto comprometedora – sabe que Levi san no estará contento.

—Contento, con que mierda – sus pasos resonaron por todo el lugar, el silencio era sepulcral – déjame ver ¡ahora!

Le arrebató el celular, ahora sí, no había duda tomaría el primer vuelo a Tokyo, su amado estaba un poco agachado, se le alcanzaba a ver la ropa interior que llevaba, se le veía avergonzado, era cierto lo que la loca dijo, con algo así ese joven no saldría ni a la puerta.

—Consigue el primer vuelo a Narita ahora mismo– le lanzó el celular que logró golpear la cabeza del rubio – y si es necesario devuelve el puto dinero o haz algo, pero estaré en casa, como lo había prometido.

* * *

Esa noche su hermana y madre, se habían dedicado a colocarle diferentes trajes, mostraban mucho, la verdad no era de su agrado, lo bueno es que ninguno apretaba su vientre, porque podía asegurar que si eso pasara estaría de nuevo saludando al retrete.

—Dejen de tomarme esas fotos – pidió bastante ruborizado – además esta ropa interior es muy incómoda, quiero cambiarme, no estoy dispuesto a usar esto mañana.

—Vamos Eren, serias el centro de atención – afirmó su hermana, riéndose, cosa que no era muy común – además el enano posesivo no estará, podrás divertirte.

—Levi no es posesivo – reprocho, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de llamarlo – se controla muy bien.

—Te ves muy lindo hijo – su madre también le tomo muchas fotos – además estarás acompañado de papá.

—Peor aún – trato de estirar la diminuta falda – ¿por lo menos podría llevar un vestido con la falda un poco más larga?

—De acuerdo – afirmó su hermana, eso lo tranquilizó – descansen ya voy a casa.

Se despidieron, sus padres lo llevaron hasta su hogar, sin proponérselo tomo su taza de té con galletas, luego cayó dormido, se sentía muy cansado, mas sabiendo que al finalizar el día de mañana no vería a su pareja, no sería el primero en desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Unos fuertes golpes lo sacaron de su descanso, se levantó, abrió la puerta viendo a Jean, eso lo indispuso, no podía creer que lo primero que viera ese día fuera la espantosa cara de caballo que se mandaba.

—¿Qué quieres? – pregunto sin abrir en su totalidad la puerta – déjame dormir.

—Son las 11 de la mañana, nuestro manager no llega a trabajar – le reprochó intentando abrir la puerta –

—¿No sabes que debes dejar descansar a un omega embarazado? – después de pelear con la puerta se hizo a un lado, dejándolo caer – mamá sabía que llegaría sobre las 2 de la tarde, ahora lárgate y déjame descansar.

—Vamos Eren, estas solo – se le empezó a acercar, sin previo aviso lo golpeó – porque hiciste eso.

—Eres un alfa desagradable que busca lo que no se le ha perdido – se fue al baño, empezó a arreglarse – toda mi comida correrá por tu cartera, es el pago por no dejarme descansar.

—Vamos suicida, si tu príncipe te ve conmigo seré hombre muerto – le causó gracia, sabía que era verdad –

—Culpa tuya – abrió la puerta, mientras se sujetaba el cabello, debía mandarse peluquear – tú viniste, interrumpiste en mi hogar y me vas a llevar a mi cafetería, si te mata es porque te lo buscaste, ahora vamos.

Arregló rápidamente su cuarto, dejo como siempre la linda muda que había comprado con su familia, era linda, color blanco, con una reseña en el pecho que decía "Seré un fuerte titán", todos acordaron que sería la primera muda que debía usar, sin importar el sexo; tomo sus cosas, salió de su lindo hogar.

El recorrido fue bastante aburrido, Jean escuchaba música desagradable, cuando intentaba cambiar la emisora le golpeaba la mano, bufo centró su mirada el paisaje. Al llegar su madre se sorprendió de verlo, regaño a su secuestrador por no permitirle a su bebe descansar apropiadamente.

Terminaron todos los preparativos, acomodaron las mesas alrededor del lugar, dejando una amplia pista de baile, los deliciosos aromas de café recorrían el lugar, junto con los pequeños postres que habían preparado. Los adornos eran hermosos, las luces hacían ver todo el espacio como un lindo refugio. Se cambió, agradeció que de verdad cambiaron el traje, ahora era de un rojo más fuerte, cero brillos, el material era de gamuza, mangas largas y alrededor de su cuello un afelpado blanco, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

—Todo para que no te enfermes – le dijo su madre volviendo a arreglar su largo cabello – debemos cuidar tu salud y la del bebé.

—Gracias mamá – sonrió, de verdad agradecía que hasta medias de lana le permitieron colocarse – me quedare hasta la media noche y regresaré a casa.

—Debes descasar apropiadamente, mi pequeño – dejo un beso en su cabeza, luego salieron, la celebración debía comenzar –

* * *

Su alfa interior le gritaba que matara a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo, que no debía permitir un minuto más que perder, creía que su fría mirada hacia que todos se alejaran de él; Erwin pidió un plazo para el concierto afirmando enfermedad del vocalista, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de sus fans.

Tomó el vuelo hacia el mediodía, cosa que no le agrado para nada ya que quería llegar antes, por ese retraso llegaría a las 11:30 de la noche; antes de salir había golpeado a Hanji en ambos costados por los celos tan enfermos que despertó en él, lo pagaría con mayor sufrimiento, esa mujer era una alfa enferma.

Agradecía que no había retrasos, porque juraba que si llegaba un minuto más tarde demandaría a la aerolínea, así que al llegar tomo su maleta con rapidez, luego tomó un taxi pidiéndole que lo llevara a la famosa cafetería. El conductor no podía ni mirar por el retrovisor, él sabía que su mirada lo estaba intimidando.

Al bajarse, vio a todo el personal en el centro del lugar, estaban bailando, comiendo y bebiendo sumergidos en el ambiente de las fiestas navideñas, dio un paso, ahí lo vio, con un vestido diferente, pero igual de bello, abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, todos lo voltearon a ver, el cara de caballo tenía su asquerosa mano en el hombro de su omega, lo tomó, la alejó con fuerza.

—No tienes permitido tocar lo que es mío – lo vio alejarse, abrazo y beso a Eren con desesperación, su alfa se lo exigía – regresemos el taxi nos está esperando.

—Pero Levi, la fiesta, yo no…

—Cuídate hijo – su padre le paso un abrigo, los llevó hasta la puerta – feliz navidad.

Fue lo último que escucho de su suegro, arropó a Eren con su gabán al sentirlo temblar, trataba de controlar sus celos, agradecía los deliciosos aromas que su omega desprendía, pero había algo diferente, una mezcla de chocolate, café y ¿leche?, desde que lo marco los dos primeros aromas siempre estaban presentes, pero el tercero era nuevo, muy extraño.

—¿Porque dejaste de recibir mis llamadas? – trataba de distraer su mente o lo tomaría en ese mismo lugar – te llame un millón de veces.

—Estaba deprimido, porque no ibas a llegar para celebrar tu cumpleaños – sintió la tristeza en esas palabras, se golpeó mentalmente –

—Pero estoy aquí – lo tomo de la mano, acarició esos dedos caramelo – no te falle y no mate a nadie en el recorrido.

—Bienvenido Levi – una tierna risa hizo presencia, al girarse los labios de su omega lo recibieron – te extrañe demasiado.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, como extrañaba esa calidez; al llegar seguían tomados de la mano, se sentía más tranquilo, aunque ese aroma aun lo tenía un poco desconcertado, lo vio entrar a la cocina, para empezar a preparar la infusión para su café, así que se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar el equipaje, al prender la luz, se llevó la mejor sorpresa, ahí estaba una linda muda de ropa para bebé, con una tarjeta en forma de corazón que decía -¨Feliz cumpleaños al futuro mejor papá del mundo¨-.

Ahí entendió el significado de las cartas, los feos dibujos, las preguntas extrañas en cada una, su pareja le estaba dando señales que iban a ser papás, pero él cómo imbécil no entendió; corrió de regreso, abrazó al castaño por la espalda dejando tiernos besos en su cuello.

—Tomaras clases de dibujo – le dijo acariciando el vientre, lo giro, se arrodillo – gracias Eren, por hacerme tan feliz.

Las campanadas de la media noche retumbaron en la casa, era su cumpleaños, había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado Levi – empezó a quitar el vestido para poder tocar ese pequeño vientre – no hagas eso, está haciendo frio.

—Bueno – lo tomó en brazos, empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto – podemos calentar el ambiente.

Lo dejo suavemente, se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, retiró el vestido, vio ese pequeño pero tierno vientre abultado, empezó a quitar las medias rojas, se acercó lentamente para dejar suaves besos, no podía evitar acariciarlo, sentía su corazón latir con tanta tranquilidad que llego a pensar que estaba a punto de morir.

—Me siento tan dichoso – dijo sin separar sus labios del cuerpo del castaño – desde que te conocí y percibí tu delicioso aroma, sabía que nuestra combinación era perfecta, amaba despertar viéndote en mis brazos, cuando abrías los ojos era como ver el paraíso más hermoso, ahora todo tiene un matiz diferente, todo es más brillante.

—Levi – sintió esas bellas manos acariciar su cabello, levantó su mirada – este pequeño cachorro será el símbolo de nuestro amor y yo me siento muy feliz de ser tu omega.

—No eres solo mi omega, mocoso – se acercó a sus labios, dejo suaves besos – eres mi pareja, mi destinado, mi primer y único amor, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sintió como era abrazado, el beso se intensifico cuando Eren le dio paso a su boca, sin dudarlo la recorrió, la saboreo, las caricias, aunque eran suaves, estaban llenas de necesidad, al poco tiempo el espacio estaba impregnado por un aroma de deseo.

—No quiero lastimarte – sus labios decían eso, pero su alfa interno le gritaba que lo tomara en ese momento –

—Pero nunca lo has hecho – esa linda sonrisa, cargada de amor le daban a entender que siempre ha confiado en él – tómame Levi.

Esas palabras robaron su cordura, empezó a besar con impaciencia todo el cuerpo, dejaba marcas en todas las partes que le daba la gana, porque ese cuerpo le pertenecía, ese corazón lo había elegido a él, esas manos solo lo acariciaban a él, sus ojos solo lo veían a él; cuando sintió que la entrada de su amor ya se había lubricado, termino de ayudarle a desvestirse, entró en ese sitio que solo le pertenecía a él.

Aunque lo deseaba con locura, logró controlar su fuerza en cada embestida, no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a sus dos amores, los gemidos de Eren llenaban la habitación, se sentía pleno.

—Levi te amo – susurraba entre gemidos su castaño – te amaremos siempre.

—Y yo te amo mi mocoso – después de unos cuantos movimientos más, ambos se vinieron – es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido.

—Que cumplas muchos más a mi lado, mi amor –

Ambos dejaron que Morfeo tomara posesión de sus cuerpos, permitiendo que el descanso que no habían logrado conciliar desde su separación, se hiciera presente, soñando en cómo sería su nuevo miembro de la familia.

-w-

Espero les gustara, quiero desearles a todas las personas que lo lean una feliz navidad, que tengan una excelente noche rodeadas de las personas que mas quiere.

Sin mas Ame las ama.


End file.
